


Ryo's first year in medical school

by deh100



Series: Johnny's Medical School! AU [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deh100/pseuds/deh100
Summary: A Medical school AU, featuring the Kanjani8 membersIt's Ryo's first year in college, and everybody knows that being a freshman sucks... but not so much when you have friends by your side (no matter how weird and loud they are)





	Ryo's first year in medical school

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I know that at some coutries, med school students have pre-med requirements, but where I live, it doesn't work this way... Med school lasts 6 years, so you can enter med school straight from high school if you pass the entrance exams.  
> 2) I just want to make it clear that this is MY FIRST FIC so it probably sucks a lot...Ohkura isn't here because, in this AU, Ohkura will enter medical school a year after Ryo and Yasu... My intention is to write other fics about this universe, featuring others JE groups... I have a lot of things to write about Kanjani8 in this universe as well. Comments of any kind are welcomed!!!

Ryo met Maruyama and the Sanbaka - as Yoko, Subaru and Hina were known - when he was a freshman having a hard time with Molecular Biology.  
Despite refusing to be known as a "nerd" and liking to party a lot, Ryo was fond of studying and hated the feeling of not understanding something - even something as annoying as Molecular Biology. So, a few days before the test, Ryo went to the libray with Yasuda Shota - a nice guy from his class who liked to wear skirts ('it's okay, I don't judge other people's fashion taste, even if they are... peculiar' told Ryo one day) - to try to make some sense of that damn discipline.  
Ryo choose the further corner of the library, assuming that it would be the quietest; however, he was proven wrong because a loud group of veterans also decided to sit in that place. The three men started chatting in a not-really-discret way, sometimes laughing loudly, despite the efforts of the gorila-looking guy that distributed tsukkomis in the group - and that reprimanded them in a REALLY loud voice, by the way.  
For 10 minutes, Ryo tried to ignore the osakans in the next table - "of course they're from Osaka, listen to their Kansai-ben" - but his patience was short, and soon he was getting up from his sit and marching to the noisy group, under Yasu's worried look.  
"Oi, can't you guys shut your fucking mouth, we're trying to study here if you didn't notice! This is a library, dammit!".  
The trio looked up in sincrony, and suddenly Ryo felt a bit nervous - the gorilla-like guy didn't look angry but Ryo observed the way he slapped the others' heads before, and it seemed pretty painful; there was a guy with long hair with a hostiel look, which made Ryo really uncomfortable; the last man, though, looked only interested and curious.  
"Oh, sorry," said the gorilla-man with a sincere apologizing face "these two here don't stop talking, no matter what I say".  
"As if you are better than us, Hina, your slaps and the way you shout are more disturbing than our voices...." whined long-hair man. The comment earned another slap from the gorilla-man.  
"You two are freshmen?" inquired the third one (who had a really white complexion, Ryo noticed), in a voice audibly enough to Yasu hear it too. "What are you studying?".  
"Errrr Molecular Biology" answered Yasu in a uncertain way, like he was trying to see if Ryo still looked angry with the trio. The really-white-guy pulled a painful look, as if Yasu have told that they were going to be executed in the next morning.  
"I'm sorry for you, men", said long-hair-guy with a dark expression.  
"Come on, come on, don't discourage the freshmen" said gorilla-man ("Hina", if Ryo understood well).  
"Yeeeeeeeaaah it isn't soooo bad..." said the white-guy with a totally insincere assuring face.  
"Don't worry, we already know Molecular Biology is a pain in the ass, you don't need to cheer us" spoke Ryo while thinking in a way to refrain the trio to start discussing again.  
"I like Molecular Biology, it was one of my favorites courses in my first year!" said a sudden voice at Ryo's back, making him jump in surprise; when he turned back, he saw a tall guy with a creepy smile who cumprimented Ryo shouting an animated "Paaaaan" and doing a gesture with his open hand.  
"Maru, don't do this, you almost made the freshman have a heart attack" said Hina with a frown to the tall guy.  
"And your preference for Molecular Biology doesn't count, because you are weird" pointed long-hair-guy. Ryo thought that all of them were weird, but this was med school, so weirdness was almost a norm.  
"Well, but you can't deny that you have to learn some things of Molecular Biology for future classes" said Hina.  
"Yeah, but all the rest is a pain" completed white-guy. "Okay, you two freshmen, sit here and I'll teach you what you **really** need to know about Mol Bio in real life".  
Ryo, then, saw himself being told by that group of veterans what were the things that he should know about that course, which included types of mutations of the DNA ("not saying that this'll be important for real, but it'll be necessary in genetics next year, so it's useful to learn it now"), the functioning of PCR and ELISA tests to detect genomas of interest, and a lot of other topics that varied from the "extremely essential" to the "random curiosities that are... Well... Curious".  
Suddenly, it was already 8pm and all of them decided to go dinner, so Ryo and Yasu were literally dragged to a restaurant that had "good and cheap takoyaki! You two like takoyaki, right? Of course you like, you are from Osaka too, you talk in kansai-ben! Oh, you weren't born in Osaka, Yasu? It's okay, Maru is from Kyoto! But you like takoyaki, don't you?"  
Ryo wasn't sure if he was going to have a good mark in his text, but at least he knew he gained three things in that afternoon: 1) (supposedly) Useful medical information for the future; 2) An invitation for a cheap place to live near the campus ("there're some vacant rooms in our dormitory, if you two are interested, you should come live with us! Kansai people have to be united!!!") and 3) New and good companions for his life in med school.


End file.
